


【Thesewt】【PWP】他的月光

by Secraily



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secraily/pseuds/Secraily
Summary: 声明：文/(lof id)雷文写手人鱼崽管家忒休斯x庄园主人纽特瞎几把乱考据系列，不排除会有bug，是答应了北九神仙的垃圾车，所以你们快去催北九神仙画画，我都看到草稿了还是一如既往的OOC，垃圾车一发完





	【Thesewt】【PWP】他的月光

谁都知道斯卡曼德家族因为战乱和意外，整个家族的所有财产都留给了仅剩的一个旁支孩子，而那个孩子甚至还只有10岁。

幸运的是，跟随这这笔巨额的财产而来的还有一个家族内特意调教出来的优秀管家，而不幸的则是这位管家当时只有18岁。

忒休斯终于在偏远村落接到自己未来的主人时，那个男孩就和其他贫民的孩子没有什么不同，他甚至比他们还要瘦弱，经过了不断的波折，这个孩子看人的时候甚至不会去直视别人的眼睛显得十分的无礼，忒休斯甚至有一瞬间觉得这不应该是他的主人。

但当那个体型像是幼童的孩子终于能直视自己的时候，忒休斯觉得自己就像古罗马那位被月光蛊惑的皇帝一样。

他愿意为这个人疯狂，甘愿为他献出自己的一切，即使是自己的尊严。

因为蹲下身的原因，忒休斯此时平视着男孩那双像是装载了一片湖水的眼睛，透绿的眼眸夹带着一点轻微的棕色，此时正如同幼鹿一样看着忒休斯，也许是环境导致也可能是本身性格的原因，这个孩子并没有说话，但忒休斯可以从那双拧拽着衣角的双手看出这位新的小主人此时显然是十分的紧张。

“原谅我的无礼，如果我没有记错的话，您是叫做纽特是吗？”特意放轻了说话的音量，忒休斯看着这位男孩问，“纽特·阿尔忒弥斯·菲多·斯卡曼德是吗？”

这个名字中间甚是稀少的拥有着希腊那位月亮女神的名字，要知道很少家庭包括贵族会给男孩起这样的名字。

“唔……是、是的……”男孩、现在忒休斯该称为纽特主人马上又侧过脸去看着其他的地方，像是被人欺负了一样声音怯弱的回答着，像是忒休斯才是主人身份一样。

“既然您是，那么现在请您跟我回家吧，回您的庄园。”

从不知道自己有什么庄园的纽特看着面前的陌生青年十分的犹豫，两双眼睛对视了很久，最后男孩那只还带着脏污的右手握上了那只戴着干净白色手套的左手。

丝毫不在意那蹭上了手套的脏污，忒休斯把纽特带上了马车，把自己的新主人带回到了那个属于他的庄园。

 

所有有钱人都知道，斯卡曼德的庄园主人是不会管事的，家族所有的一切都交给了那位家族管家忒休斯来进行打理，无论生意还是庄园本身的一切都被这位年轻的优秀管家梳理得整整齐齐没有一点的错乱，与一般贵族或者有钱人家的管家不同，忒休斯有着过于亮眼的外貌同时也有着太过聪明的脑子。

按照一般管家培养选取的方式，样貌好和脑子太好都会被第一时间排除掉，因为这种人一般不会甘心于服侍辅佐别人，一辈子的屈之人下，即使那是贵族们都不会看小的管家职位。

但忒休斯不是，他的脸能让每一个见过他的女性甚至部分男性都给予赞美，生意上的处理甚至要比大部分家族的当权者还要优秀，可以说这个人本来天生就不应该做管家，也因为这样即便他现在做这份工作做得再怎么优秀也没有哪个贵族家族敢真正的试图把他挖过来。

但仍然会有部分本身刚从暴发户上来的人想要聘请这样优秀的管家让他们能成功挤入上流社会。

而与这位优秀的管家完全成反比的是斯卡曼德家族目前唯一的也是仅剩的主人纽特·斯卡曼德，身为最后的继承人完全不会管理所有的家族事物，也不主动参与上流圈内的酒会，据消息所知，这位庄园主人几乎可以说是一整天沉迷他的私人动物园内，而且还很不修边幅一点上流人家的样子也没有。

 

“我根本不明白那个忒休斯为什么愿意替这样的一个主人打理他的一切事物，毕竟那些终究不是他的。”上流圈私底下都这样的说着，丝毫不觉得讨论别人的家事有任何的问题。

“而且纽特还是忒休斯亲自带回来养的，忒休斯几乎都可以算是他的半个‘父亲’了……”摇晃着带着香气的扇子，女士们轻声的说着她们的悄悄话，“我上次跟我父亲难得去了斯卡曼德的庄园，要不是那身燕尾服我几乎以为忒休斯才是庄园的主人……”

“听说那个管家长得很好看是真的吗？我家的管家就是个老头，又严肃又凶还老。”

“好看确实是好看，我觉得他要比‘蛇’家的那个人好看得多，我父亲还说这样的人居然愿意当管家简直不可思议……”

适龄女性的话题中总是不缺少男性，很多时候作为家族关系建立工具的她们也只能在这种时候讨论一下其他的男人，而忒休斯也是靠这群女性们在整个贵族上流圈中飞速传开。

而身为话题中心的忒休斯显然不在意别人口中的他是什么形象，要知道他每天光是管住纽特就已经足够费神了。

和当初刚来这个庄园时一样，即使现在已经18岁了，纽特还是那副内向害羞的样子，他不喜欢与一切的陌生人接触反而整日与他那些饲养的宠物呆在一起，最让忒休斯头疼的是别人家的宠物都是一只两只，纽特饲养的宠物甚至不得不改造了一个花园和温室来进行饲养，甚至数量还在不断的增加。

身为一个家族主人，却亲手的去喂养照料那群动物，其中甚至还有不少危险性极高的品种，明明是个贵族却把自己整天搞得像牧场工人一样邋遢。

但即使是这样的头疼，忒休斯还是不得不纵容着他。

是的，“纵容”。

 

手里托着摆放着报纸和早餐的管家节奏平均的敲响了三下卧室大门，预料之中的没有的到任何反应，细数了十秒后再次敲动三下大门，依然没有得到回应的他动作平稳的打开了房门。

同样和预料的一样，床的被子早就已经被掀开丢到了一边，而那位应该在床上睡觉的人明显也并不在房间内。

没有任何意外的反应，把托盘放在了床头边上的矮柜上，走到窗边拉开了用来挡住阳光的厚重窗帘，耀眼的阳光瞬间充满了这个房间。

离开了窗边返回了床边，整理好那凌乱的床铺，摆放好被移位的东西，托起了那明显失去了存在意义的托盘走出房门换了个方向往庄园背后的那个动物园走去。

理所当然的，动物园内抚摸着那头新入的狮子的人就是本来应该在房间内的纽特，一点都不在意猛兽危险性的他亲密的揉动着雄狮颈上厚实的鬃毛，脆弱的脖子完全暴露在狮子的嘴边，看上去随时都可能会被狮子一口咬下去。

但早就已经习惯了这种画面的忒休斯一点都没有表达出急切担心，只是伸手轻轻的拉动了一下入口处的银铃提醒着这里的主人。

被纽特多次提醒动物的警惕心和敏感度的忒休斯没有像最开始第一次那样闯进去，受惊吓的动物有时候会失去控制，而那个时候离它们最近的却是完全不设防的纽特，最快会被袭击的也同样是纽特。

忒休斯不能冒这个险，所以他只能按照纽特说的仅仅是拉响大门处的银铃。

听到铃声瞬间的纽特就像被踩到了尾巴的猫，几乎整个人从雄狮身上弹起，然后一脸不情愿的挪向入口的方向，而雄狮意外的听话呆在原地完全没有动，反而是另一只豹猫突然从角落的树丛里冒了出来几下跳上了纽特的肩膀跟着一起来到了入口。

看着明明是主人却像做错事的仆人一样恨不得立刻往回跑的纽特，忒休斯也不知道第多少次叹了口气，随后把手里的托盘上的早餐放在了入口这里特地摆放的桌子上，然后看着纽特像是吃毒药一样一脸难过的吃完了他的早餐。

“主人，我知道您喜欢您的动物们，但您至少把您的一日三餐在正确的地方用完可以吗？”操心了八年而且未来还会一直操心下去的忒休斯看着自己永远像没饭吃一样身材纤细的主人，对方完全放弃了贵族仪态这点着实让他很头疼，毕竟称职的管家是不应该让主人随意成这个样子的。

但他永远会因为某个原因而不断的妥协。

自从八年前把一只野鹿带回了庄园，忒休斯几乎每日都在改造这个庄园的设计，防止屋内窥视花园的磨砂玻璃窗、仆人们专用的地下通道、各处的暗门、极高的围墙和密实的花墙等等……

还有为了让纽特可以避开生人而拒绝举办各种酒会宴会，由自己全程接待上门拜访的客人，主动为主人寻来的各种动物，忒休斯几乎完成了所有纽特想的事情。

最重要的是忒休斯维持住了这个庄园的运作。

尽管纽特没有看到，每年每个月庄园花费的都是一笔巨款支出，如果没有足够的资金支持，整个庄园早就不复存在，而这一切都靠忒休斯维持住了。

纽特知道他的管家帮他承担了多少，也正是因为这样他永远无法有底气的面对他的管家，毕竟这一切都是忒休斯给他的。

 

寄到庄园的信件总是会被女仆统一交到忒休斯处，然后由忒休斯统一处理，而信件里除了公事以外夹带私货的也不时发生，看着手中由某个新的暴发户寄来的“委婉”的挖墙脚信件，忒休斯觉得他是时候跟他的主人谈一下了。

入口银铃的拉响无疑意味着忒休斯有事情要说，毕竟在午后忒休斯几乎很少靠近这一片，他知道纽特喜欢一个人。

尽管还是很犹豫，但纽特最后还是来到了入口，然后看到他那位永远都穿着整齐站姿笔挺的管家。

“主人，”管家那双蓝色的眼睛总是让纽特很有压迫感，下意识的想躲开这股视线，但他也知道自己熟悉的也只有动物们和忒休斯，他们是唯二不会伤害他的存在，“我想你也知道，我之前是斯卡曼德家族培养出来，专门负责管理您的家族的，但您今年已经18岁了，按照当初跟斯卡曼德家主的协定，18岁我应该把您的一切都交给您，而且让您决定我的去留。”

纽特下意识感觉不太好。

“而现在，光是按照当时签订的协议来说，那份协议已经可以作废了，按照您平时不配合的行为，我是否可以理解为您其实并不需要我？”忒休斯当然知道纽特不可能不需要他，光是那复杂庞大的家族生意就不可能纽特自己接得下来，换句话来说忒休斯在逼他做出决定。

年轻的主人显然没有那个意思，但是一向不善言辞的他一时之间却又不知道怎么解释，一时之间甚至急红了眼眶。

而这正是忒休斯需要的。

“我为您工作了八年，您支付的薪水无疑是管家这个职位里算得上最高的，但我感觉不到您需要我。”

他在逼迫纽特交出他想要的东西，只为了让自己留下来。

而他想要的至此至终都是那东西。

“如果您觉得需要我留下来，那您又能支付给我什么呢？甚至您的家族生意都是我在打理的。”

所以交出来吧，为了你自己能留下我。

“我、我并不知道还能支付给你什么……我所有的一切都是你的，没有你我根本……”

“主人，你的东西从来都不是我的，我只是代替您来管理而已。”

管家的嘴里吐出了公事公办的话语，纽特一时之间甚至不敢相信这种陌生的对话会从忒休斯的嘴里发出。

他就像他的哥哥……

“我愿意把我拥有的一切都给你……只要你愿意留下来……”不善言辞的主人终于把那句话说了出口。

他把忒休斯一直想要却从不敢伸手触碰的东西交了出来。

“那么按照您说的，我今晚到您的卧室来取走‘我的报酬’，希望您今晚能准时回到您的卧室……”

得到满意答复的忒休斯往后退了一步，点了点头后离开了这个动物园。

剩下纽特独自一人因为未知而惶恐着。

他并不知道自己交出了什么。

 

是夜，一直在意着忒休斯口中关于报酬的事情的纽特根本没办法好好留在他的动物园，早早的回到了自己的卧室，甚至自己在等待途中洗好了澡。

越发接近午夜，纽特几乎要以为忒休斯不来的时候，房门被敲响了，就和每一次敲门一样，是三下间隔时间完全一致的敲门声，几乎是颤抖着嘴唇的说了声“进来”之后，纽特甚至有种地狱之门打开了的错觉。

让人恐惧的永远都是因为未知。

和每一天每一个时候一样，仍然是那身浆洗过的白色衬衫，工整笔挺的黑色燕尾服，一丝不苟的头发和领带，胸前仍然挂着那个检查时间用的怀表，纯白色没有半点污渍的白色手套和黑色皮鞋。

拘谨的让纽特害怕。

手举着银制烛台的忒休斯满意的看着穿着睡衣坐在床上的纽特，然后慢慢走近那张四柱大床。

“看来我的主人也并不总是不记得‘准时’这个概念。”

回想起平时，纽特又忍不住侧开低下了头，那垂下的刘海几乎遮住了他的半张脸，但忒休斯能清晰的看到那藏在发间的耳朵都几乎红了。

他甚至比最小的女仆还要容易害羞。

不再拖时间，清楚现在有多晚的忒休斯直接开口：“您说您愿意把您拥有的一切给我只要我留下，确定吗？”

“是、是的……毕竟我现在的一切都几乎是你给我的……”

所有的财产，甚至纽特自己，可以说没有忒休斯他根本不可能有现在这样生活。

“有一件东西是我一直想要却一直都只会在您身上的。”

纽特在想是不是财产继承权。

“是您自己，我的主人。”

错愕的抬起头看着忒休斯，纽特几乎怀疑这是自己管家难得开的玩笑，但当他看到那双蓝色的眼睛时他就知道对方没有一点开玩笑的成分，这个人的这句话是认真的。

“可、我是……”颤抖着嘴唇说着，但实际上纽特当机的大脑根本不知道该说什么。

“我比谁都清楚您是男性，您是我亲眼看着长大的。”

并不是因为对忒休斯表达的意思感到厌恶，纽特只是单纯对忒休斯这句话表达的意思感到不知所措。

他从没感受过爱情，忒休斯把他的主人保护得太好，就像被层层天鹅绒包裹着还要用金属箱子锁起来的玻璃球，忒休斯所表达的感情对纽特来说是一种完全未知的东西。

“您就像那月光，而我只是刚好被您蛊惑到的人。”所以我把您藏了起来，按照您的意愿。

从没有过越轨的身体接触行为的忒休斯第一次主动伸出了手触碰上那张过于熟悉却从未触摸过的脸。

这是他梦寐以求的月光。

 

没有脱下手套的手指隔着那层还算粗糙的布料抚摸着那具从未被外人触碰过的身体，和平时动物们打闹完全不一样的陌生感觉从接触的位置瞬间扩散开来，就连晨勃都鲜少的身体第一次鲜明的感受到了情欲的存在。

颤抖着身体不知所措的看着那双平时总是做着那些精细工作的手指一步步的解开了身上的睡袍，纽特甚至不知道是否该拒绝。

忒休斯不会伤害这件事几乎成了他的本能反应。

“介意我亲吻您的嘴唇吗？”总是礼貌询问主人意见的管家这一次也礼貌的询问着，看着纽特几乎可以说是不知所措的点了头之后，忒休斯先是试探性的轻吻纽特的嘴角，然后慢慢的来到了没有合紧的唇间，动作极轻的亲吻着那还学不会张开的唇瓣。

完全陌生的感觉让纽特不知道该给什么反应，只是试着去配合对方的动作。

于是他在感觉到唇上被试探性的吮舔了之后稍微张开了一点自己的嘴。

然后他感觉到完全陌生的柔软触感从唇间申了进来。

忒休斯对纽特下意识后缩躲闪的动作并没有意外，不如说如果纽特第一反应不是躲他才觉得意外。

“您要试着放松，您是个聪明的孩子，很快就可以学会的。”揉动着纽特绷紧的后背，忒休斯安抚着，“您只需要跟着我的动作来配合我。”

然后忒休斯成功的入侵了那柔软的唇内，舔上了那青涩不会躲闪的舌。

身上的衣服是什么时候被彻底除去的纽特根本没有留意到，光是嘴里的舌就足够占用他现在所有的思路，清晰的大脑被一点一点搅成了浆糊，就连腿间的性器被照顾了也没能马上发现，等反应过来的时候几乎只能抓紧着管家的制服颤抖着射出了那白色的液体。

那种瞬间过脑的刺激让纽特还有点懵，随后的一段时间内几乎任由着忒休斯的摆布，被压制着躺在了柔软的床铺上，还发着软的双腿被男人拉开以一种极度羞耻的方式展露出了那处窄小的入口。

体位的变动总算让纽特回了神，在看到自己管家看着自己完全裸露的下体时几乎就要下意识的合拢双腿，随后却发现自己的双腿正被忒休斯用双手牢牢的控制着。

羞红了脸伸手试图去遮挡下体却被男人用那只戴着白色手套的手格挡开，纽特并不明白忒休斯为什么要一直看着自己的那处。

“你……你不要看那种地方……”

“您饲养了那么多动物，您总该知道他们是怎么交配的。”张嘴咬着中指部分的手套把手抽了出来，柔软的指腹触摸上了那正紧张缩紧的穴口，慢慢开始试探性的揉动着。

纽特当然知道交配是怎么一回事，但这不代表他知道做爱是怎么一回事，毕竟庄园内的书库早就被忒休斯彻底的整理过不会有那方面的任何书籍。

并不打算让纽特第一次就有什么心理阴影的忒休斯不知道从哪里掏出了一个细长的玻璃瓶，拇指轻易的打开了那个透明的瓶盖，空气中开始洋溢着一种甜腻的香。

然后纽特看到忒休斯把那瓶液体全都倒在了自己的臀部和性器上。

“接下来我需要您尽可能的放松您的身体。”说完之后也没有理会纽特是否真的开始放松自己的身体，沾取了精油的手指轻易的就送入了一根没入了那柔软紧致的穴。

陌生异物的入侵所带来的感觉让纽特下意识的绷紧了身体，此时此刻别说是让他放松，缩紧的后穴直接夹紧了忒休斯的手指，让手指几乎不能动弹。

“您太紧张了主人。”

纽特抬起了双手遮挡着眼睛根本不敢看向自己的管家，侧着的脸几乎要埋入了那柔软的缎料棉被中去，不知什么时候开始带上了啜泣的声音微弱的说着：“就算你……这么说……我也……”

“我知道您是个聪明的孩子，试着深呼吸放松点……”在后穴在的中指开始慢慢抚摸揉动着囊袋下方那处敏感的皮肉，忒休斯尽可能的按压住自己想直接插进去的冲动努力的安抚着这位从未经人事的年轻人。

事实证明纽特总是会听他管家的话，缩紧的后穴逐渐的放松了些，至少给了忒休斯手指活动的机会。

大量的精油被慢慢抽动的手指带入了穴内，涂抹在了柔软温热的壁肉上，随着时间越发的久，纽特甚至开始扭动着腰去试着迎合手指的动作。

他确实是个聪明的孩子。

陌生的瘙痒感随着手指的增加不断的在身体里内加重着，滑腻的精油形成了一种陌生的触感，纽特甚至控制不住的加快了呼吸的频率。

身体在渴望着什么，但纽特不知道那个什么到底是什么。

他只能去向他的管家求助。

忒休斯在插入第三根手指的时候听到了纽特那微弱的声音，然后那双遮挡着脸部的双手终于还是自己移开，那位眼眶都开始红了的庄园主开始向自己的管家求助：“里面……好难受……”

“是什么样的难受呢？您不说的话我不知道该怎么帮你……”就像小时候纽特贪玩导致感冒了一样，忒休斯用一模一样的话回答了自己唯一的主人。

“里面、再深一点的地方……很难受……手指够不到……”从小被管家引导着有需要就必须明确说出来这点，纽特这时候并没有感觉到自己说的话在别人的耳朵里包含了怎样色情的意味。

他诚实的说出了他的需要，并把后续的事情交给了管家。

忒休斯微笑着回应了他主人的要求，他当然知道纽特需要什么，甚至是他为什么需要。

弯下身凑到了纽特的颈边，嗅闻到的是自己亲自挑选的香皂的味道和纽特本身那股永远洗不掉的细微体味，两人身下的床褥也是忒休斯特意挑选的布料缝制而成，所有跟纽特相关的一切都必须经过忒休斯的手才到纽特的面前，他管理着纽特的一切。

“那么，在此失礼……”

管家需要做的一切就是在主人需要时无声息的完成并满足他的需要，生理需求也不例外。

被穿着黑色燕尾服的身体所遮挡了视线，视线甚至还很朦胧的纽特不清楚自己的臀部被怎么样的一件“凶器”给抵上，硕大圆润的头部慢慢顶上了那因为手指的离开而不满的收缩着的入口，然后在忒休斯亲吻上那张糯软的唇时，硬挺的性器顶住了入口慢慢的插了进去。

“唔、唔……？！”想要反悔显然已经来不及了，做足准备的猎人早就已经用陷阱困死了那头幼鹿，被双手打开的双腿无法用力的挣扎，想要叫喊的唇舌被先一步的堵上，剩下的双手除了用力抓挠那身笔挺的燕尾服之外做不到任何的事情，这具青涩的身体被忒休斯完全的控制在自己的身下。

并不懂得欢迎入侵者的壁肉被强硬的撑开不得不紧紧的服帖在茎身上，然后被那跳动的柱体欺负得不断抽搐缩紧，正如纽特之前说的需求那样，身体被入侵到前所未有的深度。

纽特觉得自己几乎快要无法呼吸，他想让忒休斯停下，嘴里却除了意味不明的呜咽声以外其他什么都说不出来。

忒休斯当然知道纽特的意思，不如说在这个庄园甚至这个国家不可能找到会比忒休斯更能明白纽特意愿的人，但他这次没有满足纽特的意愿。

毕竟身为优秀的管家，他要比纽特更清楚主人真正的需要，所以他把性器完全没入了那柔软紧致的身体里。

等唇舌终于被放开时，纽特甚至没能下意识缩回自己的舌头，不断地深呼吸夹带着喘气已经成了纽特现在唯一能做的事情。

他的身体在被迫适应着体内的异物。

尽管不明显但忒休斯还是为那紧致的身体而舒服的叹息了出来，彻底得到了纽特这点让他无论精神还是身体都得到了最大的满足。

从来都不是忒休斯掌控着这个家族，是这轮“蛊惑人心”的月光留下了他捆绑住了他的心神，让他付出了一切为他疯狂。

 

昏暗的主卧内充斥着让人止不住面红耳赤的呻吟声，因为忒休斯定下的严格规定，没有任何仆人可以在中午打扫以外的时间接近这片主卧区，否则他们可能会认为这是主人找回来的特殊服务。

尽管纽特此时确实是在被特殊的“服务”着。

柔软的腰身主动的扭动着，带动着臀部不断吞吐着那能让他快乐的性器，胸前的乳头被男人用手指和唇舌玩弄得发硬红肿着，偶尔还会因为被顶到地方而颤抖的哭出来，与半个小时之前那青涩的样子截然不同。

他被忒休斯教会了主动的去追求快乐。

平日总是把自己整理得整整齐齐的管家此时从头发到衣服无一不是凌乱的，那双平日总是喂养安抚着动物的双手此时努力环抱着现在唯一可以作为接力点的管家的肩膀，纽特就像被驯养好的鹿一样磨蹭着那头本来被打理得十分整齐的短发。

平日总是不允许自己有任何一点脏乱的管家此时却完全抛弃了原则，认真的用手按揉抚慰着纽特舒展的后背，虔诚得就像最忠诚的信徒一样亲吻着那纤长得颈脖。

不断被进出着的臀间沾满了浑浊的液体，就连管家那黑色的西裤也难逃厄运被浸染透了跨间的位置，浆洗得雪白的衬衣被蹭上了不少属于纽特的精液，而始作俑者此时却只会本能的晃动着身体。

每一下的吞吐都会有新的液体从甬道内被挤压流出，食髓知味的壁肉热情的缠绕吮含着那坚硬的性器，收紧的深处一次又一次的被无情的撑开。

几乎连精神都要被侵犯到了深处。

听着那惑人的呻吟声，忒休斯根本不愿意去思考如果有别人看到纽特的这个样子会如何把他从自己身边夺走，那绝对会让他陷入一生的懊恼和煎熬，所幸此刻他的怀中拥有了这一切。

抚弄着腰身的双手开始用力的把纽特按下，往往纽特还没成功坐起的下一秒就被压制着重重的坐了回去，逐渐的失去了自己的节奏，最后终于在忒休斯彻底在纽特腰上按出淤痕之前被重重的顶上了那能让纽特失神的软肉，然后在纽特前面的性器抽搐吐出一股透白的液体同时，忒休斯把自己的精液留在了那温软的甬道内。

称职的管家最后是抱着主人进入浴室，把纽特里里外外的彻底清理了一次，尽管途中曾经一度增加了清理的工作量，但总算防止了纽特第二天发热的可能。

而第二天敲门没有回应再进入的时候，大床上反常的还沉睡着庄园的主人，很清楚昨晚的事情绝对能让纽特今天一整天无法去打理他的动物园的忒休斯放下了手里的早餐，头一次没有监督纽特的进食便离开了房间。

仆人们依旧的在庄园的各处忙着属于他们自己的工作，丝毫不知道自己现在看到的管家昨天才刚被主人“留”了下来。

按照各种动物的需要按量投喂好了纽特的宠物们，亲手清理干净了动物们的住处，完成得就像纽特亲自动手一样完美。

 

所有猜测忒休斯会留下的人无一不是觉得忒休斯是为了斯卡曼德家族的财产人脉，这位太过优秀的管家让谁也不相信他会一直认真的打理不属于自己的财产、真心的去服侍那位“无能的”家主。

只有忒休斯自己知道他所渴求的不过是为了留住他的“月光”，为了做到这点，他甘愿付出自己的一切。


End file.
